King Kong
King Kong was a giant ape, the second last member (last member in the remakes) of his species (Megaprimatus kong). The species is not native to Skull Island, but it is presumed that the species Gigantopithecus, a prehistoric ape that was bigger than any current modern apes (related to the orangutan), either came to the island via an ancient land bridge linked to Asia or brought into the island by the humans that lived in it. This of course happened many thousands of years ago. Kong was approximately 25 feet tall, and weighed 5 tons. Kong's appearance was like that of an ordinary gorilla, except he was much larger and stronger, and he grew to a height of about 25 feet. Like any gorilla, his fur was a dark black and had the silver hair on his back and head common in all gorillas, hence the term 'silverback'. In the original film, the character's name is Kong -- a name given to him by the inhabitants of "Skull Island" in the Indian Ocean, where Kong lived along with other over-sized animals such as snakes, pterosaurs and dinosaurs. 'King' is an appellation added by an American film crew led by Carl Denham who captures Kong and takes him to New York City to be exhibited. Kong escapes and climbs the Empire State Building (the World Trade Center in the 1976 remake) where he is shot and killed by aircraft. However, "it was beauty killed the beast," as he only climbed the building in the first place in an attempt to protect Ann Darrow (Dwan in the 1976 remake). Battle vs. Indominus rex (by Elgb333) Prologue Present Day: Somewhere in Southeast Asia "Weather's not doing good Capt'n. Make sure to write this one down on yer log." Jimmy's right; things are not going well for Captain Cooper and his crew. Their journey is already two weeks late, and still no progress has been made. They're not getting close to their destination; they seem to be lost, but that would have been very unlikely with all the high-tech smart navs and GPS they have. It's not like their boat is a tramp streamer from the 40s, and yet, the Captain asked, why the hell are they falling behind? But then again, the Captain should have already known the answer. They've been tasked to deliver a precious cargo to an InGen lab in Malaysia. And this one is very precious indeed; something that would spell the end of your "precious" life if you're not careful. The Captain has read the news and heard the tales. It was not pretty, whatever happened to that park. Right now, the cargo they've been tasked to deliver, is none other than the Indominus rex; a horrible unnatural offspring of science that was said to have been as smart as a human. Whose bloodthirst killed so many lives, both dinosaurs and humans, in that doom buffet of a vacation park. Now the tension of having a mass murdering SOB in his ship is already rattling his crew, and now nothing is going well in their schedule. "Listen Jimmy, I'm gonna go out and check that beast. You just hold her steady okay?" "Aye Capt'n," He should have just rejected the offer. He should have just pushed those rich businessmen in suits. He should have just stayed at home with his wife and kids. Heck, he should have not risked his life in the first place. The US Navy's been very cockminded in choosing whoever gets to play piggyback with this monster. There were no drawing of lots, just a pick-up, choose and go with the admirals. His crew isn't even the best in the Navy, and why if the Captain was in charge, he'll put the gutdamn Navy Seals to handle this operation. But suddenly, a huge thud rocked the crew. The boat jeered hard to the left, grinding its side to the hard rocks jutting in the water, knocking everyone down on their asses. "What the Hell was that Jimmy?" He asked on the radio. "Sorry Capt'n, It seems we've hit a reef. But don't worry I'm getting us out in no time," As the chatter ended, the crew can see that the Captain was not happy. His sweat has gone cold and his nervousness were already off the charts. His face was already dead serious in finally ending this farce. "Listen all of you! Get your asses to the bottom cargo ASAP! We gotta make sure that the thing is still secured!" With one well-spoken command, all the crew member rushed in to the bottom deck. Gathering all their weapons and utilities, they will do everything to keep their hides from being gnawed by that lizard. But unfortunately for them, they were all too late. What greeted them at the bottom deck horrified their souls. "Damn it. Damn it all to hell," the Captain cursed. The huge metal box that the Indominus was supposed to be in was busted open; a huge hole meeting the eyes of the shaken sailors. With one motion, the Captain ordered his men to secure the perimeter. That thing couldn't have gotten far behind, and the door and stairs are too small for that thing to pass through. "Jimmy? Come in Jimmy," "Aye Capt'n," "Listen Jimmy, that thing is loose. Get any weapon you can use and barricade yourself in that room." "Christ almi-" "No time for that Jimmy. Now go check the computers, the cameras, everything. Find wherever that thing is." With that, Jimmy quickly dashed to the computers to check. He turned everything on from the motion detectors, sonar, night vision, and thermal vision. He has to make sure. He has to check. The lives of his fellow shipmates are on the line. As the computers beep in desperation, what he found shocked him. "Capt'n!! It's right next to you!" The Captain didn't have time to react as a huge mouth engulfed him. It bit him off quickly in two, spilling all of his guts everywhere in front of the crew. As the Indominus swallowed what remained of the Captain, she quickly dashed to the horrified crew members before they can even aim their weapons. It was a bloodbath, and young Jimmy can hear all the screams and pleads of his fellow crew members before shutting down the radio in grief. "Christ almighty. We're dead! We're fucking dead!" he said before punching his fist on the window. He can hear the footsteps of the Indominus circling the bottom deck looking for an exit. Scared and confused, he grabbed his M4. A lot of suggestions came into his mind on how he's going to survive this shit. He can either make a final stand inside, or probably grab a lifeboat and haul ass out of there, or finally drive the damn ship to a port before that thing can get to him. But in these waters, which was now more turbulent and foggy than before, he's got no options left. To make matters worse, is that the boat hit another, much larger and bumpier reef. The Indominus makes one big pissed off roar as she bludgeons her body inside the boat, making Jimmy put his hands on his ears and weep. But a small glimmer of hope shined in front of him. A beautiful glimmer of hope that made him wipe off his tears and go full steam ahead. Jimmy has set his course for an island... Gazing atop of the hill, peaceful and proud, was the mighty Kong. A King to the indigenous, and a tyrant to the beasts, King Kong sits humbly on his rocky throne alone; wasting away in his cave due to the fact that he’s the last of his own species. Primates are the most sociable of all animals on Earth, and for a magnificent ape to survive such a depressive state, Kong must have been the poorest of all monarchs. But then, lonely as it seems, peace never lasts long for King Kong. Everyday is a constant struggle; everyday is a constant fight. He has faced all manners of monstrosity far and wide, using all his wit in his fights, but now he’s facing against something that may equal him in cunning… A loud crash was heard all throughout the island like booming thunder. Several native birds and Terapusmordax flew away in panic, bumping painfully into one another like dominoes. This surely awoke Kong from his depression, and he quickly jolted towards the edge of the cliff in anxiety. Feeling something very foreign in the air, he quickly jumps into the jungle below, and used the trees to swing towards the beach where the crash took place. What he saw quickly broaden his brows. A smoking wreckage of a ship lay infront of him, its nose crushed from critically hitting the jagged wall of the island. Its body now tripped to its right side, and many cunaepraedators were scavenging the place for scraps and feasting on the dead bodies of poor sailors. As Kong scans the place, he sees one sailor trying to limp away; badly bruised and injured. It was the young Jimmy, and as he saw Kong thuddingly coming towards him, it freaked him out of his life. “Stay away!!!!” Jimmy yelled as he fired his pistol at Kong. The small bullets were a mild annoyance to the mighty Kong, but he didn’t like it nonetheless. So he grabbed the young Jimmy tightly, breaking a few ribs, before giving a loud roar at his face. Jimmy cried like a baby after seeing and hearing the ape up close, and Kong then felt a warm sensation flowing in his hand. Recognizing it to be the sailor’s piss, the angry Kong squeezed the young Jimmy one more time before throwing him to the cunaepraedators, who took delight ripping his body apart as the kid yelled in anguish. Seeing no threat coming from the wreckage, Kong grudgingly dragged his body back to his cave. He was too uninterested to even use the trees as he stroll down the jungle. There was nothing to fear for him now, but then, something arose from the deep foliage… A figure suddenly ambushed Kong from the greenery. The appearance of the creature beautifully blended into the jungle that caught Kong off guard. Kong can only yelp in surprise as the beast tackled him to the ground and took a big bite on his neck. Kong yelled in pain as the serrated teeth of the Indominus cut him like a chainsaw. Panicking, the animal knew that if he doesn’t get out, his throat will be torn apart, while Indominus took a joyful glee in this mauling. But Kong cunningly used his large hands and strength to grab the Indominus by the jaws before slowly forcing it to open. The Indominus gave way just enough for Kong to escape. As the Indominus checks her jaws to see if it’s still functional, the mighty Kong gets up and beats his chest in anger, before letting out a very loud roar. The Indominus hisses at him before retreating back into the forest. But Kong doesn’t play that way. He jumps to the trees in pursuit of the Indominus. As the Dinosaur looks back to see if Kong was still there, she was surprised as the giant ape came down from above and body slams her like a futon. The dinosaur swipes at Kong who was on top of her, shredding Kong’s face and causing intense pain. With a few broken bones, the Indominus gets up and swipes Kong again in the chest. Kong was pissed, but he quickly gets his game face on as he lands a big hook to the side of the Indominu’s head. With her ears ringing, the Indominus was greatly stunned by such a maneuver. Kong sees this as his chance before shoulder tackling the Indominus to the rocky side of a mountain. Pinned, Kong aggressively lands several blows to the Indominus head and ribs, but the dinosaur quickly counters by whipping her tail at Kong’s face before biting his leg furiously. This forces Kong to his knees, as the Indominus sidesteps and climbs on top of Kong’s back, before mauling his shoulder and head menacingly. Kong can only flail as the Indominus’ big mouth engulfs half of his head and attempts to behead him with it. However, a slight chance of luck got the Indominus clumsy as she slips down to Kong’s torso, and the ape quickly locks the lizard’s head on his elbow and judo throws her several feet away. As the Indominus tries to get up, Kong quickly grabs and throws two boulders at her. The first hitting her in the side and the second hitting her straight in the temple, knocking several teeth and putting an eye out of commission. The ferocious Indominus rex falls to the ground significantly weakened and dying. Too tired to even crawl away as Kong slowly walks towards her carrying a bigger boulder on his shoulder. All she can do was to look up with her other eye, as Kong, with a serious face, lifts the boulder high-up in the sky with two hands before slaming it directly on the Indominus' head; crushing it like a watermelon and ending the Indominus’ rampage once and for all. Tired and victorious, Kong rests his body on the carcass of the dinosaur, grabbing her jaws to play with it like before. Too bad the jaws were too crushed to be done with anything, and Kong, who was victorious in this battle, beats his chest and mightily lets out his iconic roar, just for the sake of it. Winner: King Kong Expert's opinion King Kong won this battle because he was bigger, stronger and far more experienced than the Indominus rex. Expert's believed that his arms were bigger and more versatile than the Indominus' claws, which allowed him to use objects such as rocks as weapons. To see the orginal battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Xenomorph Queen (by Sppople) King Kong stood on his porch, looking over Skull Island. He, then, heard a creature come behind him. He turned to see a creature that he had never seen before, a Xenomorph Queen. Kong roared at her. She hissed back. The Queen ran at Kong, who punched her and then grabbed her and threw her. The Queen ran back and bit onto his shoulder with her extended maw. Kong roared. The Queen slashed at Kong several times with her claws. With great pain, Kong tore out her maw, shook her off and then punched her three times before kicking her and grabbing her and sending her flying. The Queen got up and leaped onto Kong. Kong ripped off her arm, causing her acid blood to scar his other shoulder. Kong roared back with pain. As did the Queen. Kong looked at the Queen with fury. She did the same. The Queen charged at Kong and impaled him with her tail. Kong roared with pain. The Xenomorph queen cackled and slashed his face. King Kong then, punched the queen four times, who couldn't get away due to being impaled into Kong. Kong then pulled her tail out of him and uppercutted her face, nearly breaking her neck. Kong then shoved his fist through her stomach and threw her off the cliff to her death. King Kong let out a triumphant roar. Expert's Opinion This wasn't that close. While the Queen's tail and acid blood could harm King Kong, Kong's greater strength, experience and fighting skills overpowered the Queen with relative ease. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Disregarded Battles Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. Battle vs. Godzilla (1954 film) (by Vinnie Bones) Godzilla is smashing through a city. King Kong randombly throws a building at Godzilla. Pissed off, Godzilla uses his super speed to come after King Kong. Kong bites Godzilla. Godzilla retaliates with a bite of his own. King Kong then climbs onto a building. Godzilla burns down the building with Atomic Breath. Kong jumps onto a helicopter. As the Atomic Breath comes towards him, he jumps onto Godzilla's head and headbutts in then jumps down. He punches his lower body hard. Godzilla then stomps on him. King Kong roars in pain. Godzilla then punches King Kong across the city. Kong then climbs every nearby building to reach Godzilla and jumps on him. He knees his head but then he bites off King Kong's head. Godzilla roars and continues massacring. WINNER: GODZILLA '54 Expert's Opinion This was a rather easy win for Godzilla, as he was far larger than King Kong, and had Atomic breath. A combination that made this no contest. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Giants Category:Beast Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Asian Warriors